Happy Easter!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: The pack haven't spend time together in four long months, so they finally get together on Easter and have an amazing dinner!Sterek! Danny/Ethan Lydia/Aiden Scott/Allison Sheriff/melissa


**Since it's Easter, I decided to write a Teen Wolf holiday one. The pairings are Allison/Scott Stiles/Derek Aiden/Lydia and Danny /Ethan and Melissa/Sheriff Hope you enjoy and I hope you have a wonderful Easter, for those who celebrate it.**

**Stiles,Scott,Lydia and Danny are 25**

**Derek-30**

**Aiden and Ethan are 27**

**Allison is 26**

**Stiles Pov:**

Today was Easter and I was excited. The pack was getting together after not seeing each other for four-months, we last seen each other. Danny at was coming this year because him and Ethan have been dating for the past six-months, which wasn't surprising at all, they always obvious with their feelings for one another. Scott and Allison were coming, they are still crazy for each other as they were back in 11th grade, their actually engaged now with a one-year old daughter Lilah. Well me, Derek and I have been together for seven-years and I was so happy and we adopted a boy name Nick he is 5 months old. We danced around each for the longest,being in denial and always thinking that the other person didn't feel the same way and it drove everyone crazy. Now the other couple who everyone wasn't shocked about getting together was my dad and Scott's mom, it was bound to happen, their sons have been best friends since the third grade, and well they been married for 2 years; I was knocked out of my thoughts by a voice, it was Derek.

"Stiles, what are you thinking about?" Derek asked, slipping his hands around my waist.

"Nothing, just thinking about our pack." I said, smiling.

"I know, were all going to be together again after not seeing them for four months." Derek said, happy.

"Well we better start on the dinner, if the Ham isn't in the oven. Melissa will blow a gasket." I said, laughing.

"Is Nick up from his nap yet?" Derek asked.

"No, he kept me up last night." I said, eyeing Derek accusingly.

"What?" I didn't hear him." Derek defended.

I just laughed and took the Ham out of the wrapper, and set the oven temperature for 400. It will take two-hours so we did other stuff in the mean time. The baby cry came through the monitor and Derek went to get him, while I answered the door, it was Dad and Melissa.

"Hey Dad, Melissa, Happy Easter." I said, giving them each a hug.

"Where's Derek and our grandchild?" Melissa asked, excitedly.

"He just woke up and Derek is getting him dress in a suit." I replied.

"Okay, I can smell the Ham already, what is everyone else bringing?" Dad asked.

"Allison and Scott are bringing coleslaw, and Mashed Potatoes, everyone else is bringing a desert because Derek and I made most of the food." I said, with proud.

"You mean, you fixed mostly everything." MY dad said, correctly.

I nodded. Derek came down with Nick. "Awe, he looks so cute." Melissa gushed, taking him from Derek.

While the grandparents had Nick, Derek and I finished cooking the sweet potatoes, the deviled eggs. An hour later everyone started showing up. Allison and Scott were first along with Lilah.

"Sty." Lilah ran to him.

"Hey, how is my girl?" I asked.

"I got candy." She says, happily.

"That's good." I replied, and she ran into the living room to see Dad and Melissa.

"So how is fatherhood treating you?" Scott asked.

"Good, he woke up three times last night though." I explained.

"He will, he is only five months old." Scott said, smiling.

I heard Nick crying in the living room so i went in to see what was up.

"Awe Nick, what's wrong?" I cooed at him.

"I think he is hungry." Derek chimed in.

I fixed him a bottle of formula and took him in the living room and sat on the couch with him. Derek was right he was hungry.

"Stiles, Lydia and Aiden are here." Scott replied.

"Hey Lyds, Aiden." I said, high-fiving him as they came into the living room.

"Wow, he is getting so big." Lydia said, holding his hand.

"I know, I still remember the day he was born." Stiles said, getting a gleam in his eye.

"Well were still waiting on Danny and Ethan getting here, then the pack is complete.

"That will take forever." Aiden said, rolling his eyes.

"Der, can you go check on the Ham and Sweet Potatoes?" I asked, burping Nick.

"Sure, babe." He said, kissing my forehead.

Allison took Nick away from me so I went into the kitchen with Derek.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, like he did to me earlier, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Derek asked, accusingly.

"What, I just what to hug my boyfriend is that too hard to ask." I said, dramatically.

Derek laughed and turned around giving me a kiss on the mouth.

"Please not around the food." Lydia cried.

"Oh hush." I said, and she laughed.

Danny and Ethan came through the door fifteen-minutes later and dinner was almost done.

"Thanks for coming guys." I said, appreciatively.

"No problem." Derek said.

Allison came in with Nick,"Where are his wipes and diapers?" She asked.

"Upstairs on his changing table." I said, obviously.

She nodded and took him upstairs. Everyone loved holding and helping with him. Lilah came in a few seconds later with Scott.

"Derwick, up." She demanded.

"Uncle Derek is cooking right now, honey." I told her, which she pouted.

Of course Derek gave in and picked her up."Derek you spoil her too much." I said.

"I can't help it, she loves me." He told me.

"Whatever." I said, playfully.

"Allison, could you and Lydia set the table, food is done." Derek asked.

Dad came in with Nick, he was staring Derek and I down. I took him and held him against my chest, he looked tired.

"Awe is Daddy's little munchkin tired?" I asked, in baby just yawned.

"Derek, I'm going to take him up and lay him down." I said, going towards the staircase. Derek nodded and started bringing the food to the table.

I turned Nick's mobile onto "Twinkle, Winkle little star" and laid him down, along with his stuffed bunny he got from Derek and I. I shut the light off and turned the monitor on, shutting his door quietly.

I went downstairs and everyone was fixing their plates, Scott had a big plate.

"Gee Scott, your a hungry wolf." I teased.

"I haven't eaten since 7:00, when Lilah woke up."He defended himself.

"Well everyone thank you for coming, it is so nice to see all of you, we haven't seen each other since Christmas, and we all need to get together Eat up." Derek said, happily.

I wish Derek's parents were alive to see their grandchild grow up, but that was another story. I looked around and everyone was smiling and talking amoungst themselves, Lilah managed to get Mashed Potatoes up her nose.I laughed silently and finished eating.

After everyone was done eating, we got some pumpkin pie and went into the living room to relax, Nick was still napping, which was good because he gets cranky without a lot of sleep.

"Wow, I'm stuffed."Lydia said, an hour later.

"I know, well gang I will be back Nick is awake." I said, going upstairs.

He was looking around in his crib when I went in.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good nap?" He just smiled at me.

I went downstairs with him and Derek gave him a bottle. We all decided to watch a movie and have some pack bonding. Allison and Scott cuddled against Derek and I while the others sat near us on the floor, a calm wave washed over me. I had missed this.

The remainder of the day was fun and everyone left around 7:30, Lilah was getting tired and I was beat already.

"Thanks for coming everyone."Derek and I said in unison.

"Your welcome." they said, hugging us one by one. Dad and Melissa had left hours ago, because dad had to work at 6am.

"Stiles, their was something i wanted to ask you?" He said, nervously.

"OKay?" Stiles said.

"Well these seven years have been totally amazing with you, not only do we have a son together, that we love but I want to have more kids...What I'm trying to say is that will you marry me?" Derek asked, on one knee

"Yes!" I yelled, kissing him.

Derek and I went to bed engaged. I guess the family already knew. I fell asleep happy. It was a great Easter,


End file.
